Darkwatch: story retelling
by Sgt. M00re
Summary: Story is based on a game I played. Not a well known game and better summary inside. Outlaw tries to rob a train, train was actually carring a vampire lord. Is bitten by vampire, must go on quest to save the world and his soul... or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkwatch Story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I would change the endings a little and I would put Jericho Cross in Marvel vs. Capcom.**

**A.N: this story is going to be the retelling of the videogame's story, so I am not making this up completely. The story will be mainly 1st p.o.v. (Jericho's) and switching to an all p.o.v. (narrator's). Also this will be the first Darkwatch fanfiction ever! There might be one all ready out but I haven't seen it yet.**

**Chapter: Prologue**

Welcome to the Wild West, circa 1876. You are Jericho Cross, seasoned outlaw.

Looking for a big score, you raid a secret treasure train. Unknown to you, this train belongs to the Darkwatch, an ancient organization comitted to defeating supernatural evils. **(Think of the order from Van Helsing) **The cargo of this train is not money or jewels, but a captured vampire lord being transported to the Darkwatch Citadel for interrogation.

You blow open what you think is the treasure vault on the train, only to release the oldest and most powerful creature of his kind. **This guy is ****soooo**** powerful he could easily defeat Castlevania's Dracula) **Perhaps from perverse gratitude, the vampire doesn't kill you. He just bites you, so you slowly turn into a vampire yourself!

With growing supernatural powers, you hunt Lazarous, the vampire that sired you. If you gun him down before the Curse overcomes you completely, you might win back your soul. If fail, youy will be damned to walk the earth as an undead monster, having condemned the West to despair under the rule of evil incarnate.

**This was the introduction in the game's manual, I figured it would work. I will be doing each chapter 1-2 ingame levels at a time, depending on level's length. After I post this story's next chapter, I will put up a poll for whether or not Jericho does the evil path or the good path. This game was one of the best games I ever played; it may not be as amazing as Halo or C.O.D. but it was still really good. Please READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Real Chapter 1

**Darkwatch: Story Retelling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwatch**

'weapon'= **thought**

"horse"= speach

**(hello)= Author's Note**

**Chapter 1: The Wrong Train**

Jericho Cross was waiting on top of a ridge above a train track waiting for the train to travel under it. After waiting a few minutes the train arrived and went under him, he waited a few seconds then jumped and landed on top of a box car. He then went and opened maintenance hatch on the roof, opened it up, dropped into the car... and a midnight rendevous with fate...

(Jericho's P.O.V.)

'oomph! Hmm... so far so good, this just might be my easiest gig yet.' Jericho thought. He then looked around the dimly lit car and saw a stack of metal boxes instead of the usual wooden boxes and that the walls were reinforced steel. He also saw a steam-powered engine thing with two antennaes with electricity flowing between them; and two shelves with bottles full God knows what and jars filled water and a partially decomposed head! 'This stuff is definately not standard issue, who the hell are these people!?' thought Jericho. He then saw a rack of colt pistols, took a moment to load his gun and take any spare ammo he could. When he was done looking a round he went to the door and saw that a chain and locks were on it. He was thinking about how to get pass when suddenly a sentence appeared out of nowhere: _press X to melee attack. _He decided to obey so he pistol whipped the door, breaking the locks and making the words disappear. 'That was strange' Jericho thought. He then went through the door into the next car.

Jericho entered the next car and saw two heavy-duty military grade rail cannons. **(Meaning that these cannons can only be used on trains because they were so heavy.) **He walked up to the cannons and another sentence appeared out of nowhere: _Click and hold left stick to crouch under cannon._ He did just that and the words left again, he then went on to the next car. The next car a few gatling turret mounts with a corpse on one of them. The floor was sleek with blood, and the corpse was a white male wearing black clothes that covered his entire body except from the eyes upward and the chest part had a large cross on it. Jericho then walked over to the turrets and another set of instructions appeared: _Use Y to jump over turrets._ He did it twice and words disappeared again, and he moved on to the next car.

The next car was a stable car where they kept the horses... or they would if there were any horses left. Coming into car Jericho sees half eaten/ half rotten horse corpses, one of them winnied a bit when he came close then died. 'What the Hell!' thought Jericho before moving onto the next car. The next car was a meat locker car with chunks of beef hanging on hooks from the ceiling. He looked across the room and saw a ... skeleton?! on top of a corpse, eating it. Jericho stepped forward to get a better look and stepped on a squeaky board alerting the thing to his presence. The thing got up and charged at him, the thing was a skeleton wielding a short hand scythe in each hand and screaming while charging, which is strange since it didn't have a lower jaw, it also had blazing/fire like eyes. When Jericho saw the creature **(which is called a Reaper) **quickdrawed his pistol and fired a couple of rapid shots at its skull, shattering the skull and "killing" the reaper. 'Okay... this is definately not normal, all I have to do is get to the vault, loot it and get out of here.' thought Jericho. He then walked past the corpse and saw a canteen with a cross on it and surrounded by a red aura. Suddenly another sentence appeared: _Pick up a blood canteen to refill your health_. He then walked over the canteen which then was "absorbed" into him and making him feel better. He then moved onto the next car.

The next car had large holes in the floor with fires in them. When Jericho walked in he was attacked by two reapers, he was able to defeat one before the other got too close for his gun. So he dodged its swipes and then double pistol whipped it's head off, killing it. After defeating them a guy with the back half of his head missing walked in saying, "Take my ... g-gunnn.." before dying, giving you the redeemer gun. The gun is like a machine gun pistol then a bunch of words appearred saying: _Press and Hold the R trigger to fan your gun._ By doing that Jericho was able to do rapid fire, then he moved on to the next car which had a few more reapers. **(all guns in this game have blades on the handles so making pistol whipping deadly and make the guns look BAD ASS. Hell even the game's rocket launcher and sniper rifle have blades!) **Jericho fanned his gun, taking out most of them before reloading, which by that time only 2 were left and to close so he dodged to the right doing a clockwise motion. Then pistol whipping one from behind on the skull, then a counter-clockwise dodge motion and another pistol whip kill. After making sure there were no more, he moved on to the treasure car.

The vault door had a giant fanged skull on it, Jericho then took a bunch of dynamite to the safe and lit the fuse from a distance. Right after lighting it, Jericho felt a gun pointed at his head. "Hold it right there partner!" Jericho then spun around while whipping his pistol out and pointing it at the speaker, a young woman with short brown hair. "I don't want to have to shoot you." she said which Jericho responded by pulling back the hammer. "There is no gold in that vault!" she said while watching you and the lit fuse traveling. She paused a second then said, "Ah To Hell With it!" and tried to get to the fuse before Jericho stopped her, threw her behind some crates and covered her with his body while the dynamite went off. Causing an explosion and the vault door to open a little with an eerie green glow behind it before being shuved off its hinges by a man with glowing red eyes, long black hair, long fangs and wearing only pants. **(Think of Marcus from Underworld 2 but with long black hair, cowboy pants, and greenish colored body.) **"SWEET MERCY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" cried the woman before the strange man let off a green pulse wave from his body. This shows a cutscene where that wave raises all the dead for miles. He then jumps on top of the woman, but before he does anything Jericho shoots him. Which causes the creature to stop and attck Jericho, which causes him to black out then reawaken moments later.

"Did anyone catch the number of that train that just hit me?" Jericho says before a reaper jumps down into the car where it killed by the woman. when the thing died a red cloud appearred and the woman said, "That's a blood cloud, it'll heal you. Also my name is Cassidy Sharp, but you can call me Boss. And that guy earlier was Lazarus, the first vampire." Jericho picks up the blood cloud and suddenly a text box appears saying: _Your Blood Shield Protects You From Damage. It Will Regenerate Over Time._ **(The Blood Shield is like the shields from Halo.) **Jericho then runs up the ramp made by the ruined roof while loading his guns and Cassidy telling him he is becoming a vampire because Lazarus bit him. Jericho and Cassidy run across the roofs, killing reapers when Lazarus appears and starts teleporting an slashing at them. Jericho dodged the slashes while unloading a whole clip into Lazarus until his health bar was gone. Thus allowing Cassidy and Jericho to head to the next stable car by shooting a couple of TNT barrels, separating them and the front ogf the train from the rest of the train and Lazarus...

"Nice shooting Outlaw! Now let's see if you can ride as well as you shoot. " Cassidy says while bringing out a black horse. Jericho suddenly fallls to his knees, Cassidy says, "What's wrong?" and he then leaps forward onto the horse feeding on it. When Jericho was done Cassidy said, "It ain't your fault-" suddenly the horse gets back up... but is now a vampire horse! Heh... a vampire horse for a vampire outlaw... ironic. They have escaped Lazarus...

For now...

**End of Level 1**

**To Be Continued...**

**I will now put up a poll for whether or not I write the good guy ending or the bad guy ending. I'm sorry if it seemed to worded and not enough talk, but I am trying to follow the game this time and Jericho doesn't talk the whole game. Please let me know what you guys think. Please READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
